Doubt
by poseysharman
Summary: Even as a teenager, Abby has always known she's loved Jimmy. But when a fight between them leads her into the arms of an unexpected source, she starts to wonder if she's with the right guy. AU. Sully/Abby


**Okay, I'm back. I've had this awful case of writer's block, and this thing is the first thing I've produced since getting over it. It's a little rough in some parts, especially the ending in my opinion, but I'm okay with how it came out :). Abby&Sully have always kind of been my secret love (even though I love Abby/Jimmy), ever since Danny said to Sully "It's Abbners; you've been trying to sleep with her for years!" Anyways, so here'd my little AU one-shot that's full of some pure Abby/Sully love (with a tiny, tiny hint of Abby/Jimmy too of course).**

**My only regret is that I could not, for the life of me, fit Danny in here anywhere :(. I barely got a Henry scene in here!**

**Read&Review! & Enjoy, of course!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing involving Harper's Island at all...what's so ever :(.**

* * *

><p>Abby Mills has always loved Jimmy Mance. Deep down, Abby knew that she's loved him from the first day of meeting him when they were five. There was just something about him that she would always love about him. Sure, they fought often in their teen years, mostly about their insecurities or Abby's father, but their relationship always prevailed, usually stronger than it was before.<p>

Abby could only think of one time when she doubted whether she belonged with Jimmy. A day that was meant to be another simple, Friday night for sixteen year old Abby, turned into a night full of memories that Abby would never forget.

It all started one Friday evening in the middle of the summer. Abby was standing in one of the town's small stores where one of her best friends, Nikki worked. Abby agreed to keep her company as Jimmy finished working for his dad on the docks for the day.

"So what do you and Mr. Mance have planned for tonight? Camping, perhaps?" asked Nikki, winking.

"Ha ha, no. I don't know yet; I told him he could choose."

"And you know he'd love to go camping."

"Jimmy would never push to go camping if I wasn't ready."

"True," said Nikki sighing. "You seem to have the only good guy on this island."

"Henry's a good guy too," Abby pointed it out.

"But he doesn't live here. And plus, he's hopelessly in love with Trish."

Abby smiled. "They are cute, huh?"

"Yeah, when they aren't fighting. Him and Jimmy seem to be in the same boat with their girlfriend's fathers hating them, huh?"

"I don't even understand why my father doesn't like Jimmy, either!"

Nikki looked at Abby. "Oh, please, like you don't know why."

"What are you-Oh, Nikki, not funny. That would never happen."

"Your father can dream, though, can't he?"

Abby smacked her friend. "My dad knows that Henry and I are just friends. He knows that Henry belongs with Trish, and he'll learn to accept that it's Jimmy and me."

"Keep living in your fantasy world, hun. I think your father will always hope it'll be Henry in the long run."

Abby rolled her eyes at her friend in response.

"Your father really hopes for that?" said a voice coming in through the door. Startled, both girls looked over to find Jimmy standing in the doorway.

"Jimmy, hey," said Abby, suddenly nervous for reasons she did not know.

"How long have you been silently standing there, listening in on us like a sketch?" joked Nikki.

"Long enough," said Jimmy flatly.

"Jimmy is something wrong?" asked Abby, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Your father would rather see you with Henry? That's why he has such a problem with me?"

Taken back by the jealously and bitterness that was now seeping through all of Jimmy's words, Abby closed the gap in between them, and pulled him outside to talk.

"Excuse me?" said Abby.

"You heard me."

"Jimmy, Nikki was joking! I'm sure my father doesn't think that."

"No, no, it makes sense. Why he let's you hang out with Henry all night, even sleep over his vacation house, and makes you come home at a certain time with me."

Abby couldn't wrap her head around Jimmy's anger. "Jimmy, you're being completely ridiculous. He just-"

"Am I, Abby? Because I don't think I am."

"Jimmy, I've known Henry since I was little! He just knows Henry better than he knows you; that's the only reason he's more trusting when I'm with him."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Abby, your father has met Henry's friends before. He knows that they're always with Henry when they come down, and he knows how rowdy and immature they can get. Yet, he trusts you to hang out with all of them more than he trusts you to hang out with me. That sounds a lot like he hopes you'll realize you're meant to be with Henry."

"Who cares what my father thinks, Jimmy? I would never think I was meant to be with Henry because I know I'm meant to be with you!"

"Could have fooled me," mumbled Jimmy.

Abby starred at her boyfriend. "Excuse me?"

"You spend more time with Henry in the summer than you do with me. Hell, even Sully and Danny see you more than I do! You tell everything to Henry, and not me, your boyfriend! You have all these inside jokes with Henry's friends, and don't pretend that we both don't know that Sully loves to flirt with you! For God's sake, you won't even go camping with me, yet you always seem to disappear for hours on end with one of them!" As soon as the words escaped Jimmy's mouth, he instantly regretted them. He knew he never meant them; not in a million years would Abby ever cheat on him. But Jimmy made the mistake of letting his anger over his insecurities get the best of him, something that he seems to be doing often with Abby whenever they discussed her friendship with Henry, or Sully's flirtatious ways.

Jimmy watched a pain Abby's face, and it hurt him to know that he was the one to cause it.

"I can't believe you just said that," she whispered, turning away from him as tears formed in her eyes.

"Abby, wait, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I really didn't! I've just been having a bad day, and-"

Abby turned back to him, the tears in her eyes even more visible. "No, forget it Jimmy. If you think I could ever cheat on you, then you obviously don't know me, and we obviously shouldn't be together! I'm done with this relationship, and I'm done with you!"

"Abby, wait!" yelled Jimmy as he helplessly watched the girl he loved storm off.

* * *

><p>Tears were falling at a fast pace now as Abby walked faster and faster to Henry's house. She felt a small twinge of guilt for turning right back to Henry after her fight with Jimmy all started because of her spending so much time with Henry, but the guilt left fast when she decided that all she needed at the moment was her best friend.<p>

She started to call him when she was closer to his house, and had enough cell service, but he didn't answer. Finally, after trying three times, getting no answer on any of them, Abby gave up, feeling worse that even her best friend wasn't around for her.

Abby took a seat on the ground in the middle of the woods, leaning against a tree as tears continued to call from her eyes. She attempted to take deep breaths to calm herself down, but it didn't seem to be working. Jimmy's words kept ringing through her ears: _"you won't even go camping with me, yet you always seem to disappear for hours on end with one of them." _

Abby didn't know how long she sat there in silence, with the exception of her occasional sobs, and before she knew it, the sun was setting.

"Abbners?" said a voice as a shadow approached Abby. Only one person in the whole world called Abby Abbners.

"Not now, Sully," she replied, as she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Are you crying? What's wrong, Abbners? Finally go camping with Jimmy, only to realize he wasn't as big as you hoped?" continued Sully.

"Sully, I'm really not in the mood for your jokes right now, okay?" said Abby with hints of bitterness and sadness in her voice.

"Hey," said Sully softly, sliding down onto the ground next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" There was even more bitterness in her voice.

"Jeez, never mind if you're going to get all pissy with me."

Abby soften up. "I'm sorry. I'm taking my anger out on you, aren't I?"

Sully let out a small laugh. "Kind of. What's wrong? Uh oh, what did Henry do?"

"Nothing. But, I could really use him right now, and he's nowhere to be found."

"I think he's down at the docks, forcing Trish to go fishing with him again."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

Sully scoffed. "Does it look like I want to go fishing again? I decided to stay behind. I was actually looking for you so I'd have someone to harass, but I think that would make me a tool if I decided to bother you when you're clearly upset. Want to tell me why you really needed to talk to Henry so badly?"

Abby sighed. "It's nothing, I just had another stupid fight with Jimmy, and Henry always willingly listens, even if they're about him."

"You and Jimmy had a fight about Henry?"

"What else is new, I know."

"How did it start this time?"

"Why do you care?"

Sully shrugged. "I don't know…I just do, okay? Humor me, Abbners."

Abby sighed and was silent for a moment. Finally, she started shaking her head. "It was so stupid, really. Nikki was joking around about how my father likes Henry more than Jimmy, and how he thinks that I should end up with him, and Jimmy overheard her, and just lost it."

"He got all pissy because of something Nikki said? Really? Does he not know how Nikki is?" questioned Sully.

Abby nodded. "I tried to explain to him how ridiculous he was being, but he was full of so much anger he wouldn't even listen."

"So how did you end up her in the woods, crying? It's not like you to cry after having a pointless fight with Jimmy, Abbners. You usually just vent your frustration to Henry, and you and Jimmy are back together within a few hours."

Abby was quiet for a moment. Sully wasn't even sure that she would answer him until she softly said, "He accused me of cheating on him because I'm not having sex with him."

There wasn't much in the world that could shock Sully, especially when it came to relationships and how guy's thought and acted, but this genuinely shocked Sully. "He did _what_? _Jimmy_, the only guy I know that _doesn't_ push a girl into anything, accused _you_, the more innocent girl I seem to know, of _cheating_?"

Abby only nodded. "That asshole," mumbled Sully.

Abby was quiet for a second. "Maybe, it does look like that, though. Maybe it does look like I'm cheating."

Sully stared at Abby incredulously. Even he knew how big of a heart Abby had; even he knew Abby would never do anything to hurt the ones she loved, and he didn't even see her as much as Jimmy did. Angry or not, Jimmy should know better. "He knows that Henry is your best friend. He knows that Henry also loves Trish, and he knows that Henry would never make a move on you! Everyone on this island knows that, too for that matter!"

"That still doesn't discount you," mumbled Abby softly.

Sully, whose eyes had wandered back down at his hands in his lap, darted back to look at Abby. He was silent for a moment, taking in what Abby had just said to him. Was Jimmy insecure of his relationship with Abby?

"Look, I know that sometimes I push the boundaries and test your boyfriend when I crack jokes at you," started Sully, "but Jimmy should know that you would never cheat. He should trust you enough, even if he isn't fully trusting towards the rest of us."

"He does know trust me, though," said Abby. "I mean, he said he was having a bad day, and he was upset over hearing Nikki, and he just said some things he didn't mean."

"No, Abby, don't make excuses for him! Even I would never say that to a girl, no matter how badly of a day I was having."

"You're never in a long enough relationship to ever have the chance to say that," pointed out Abby with a small, sad smile.

Sully smiled back at her. "Well, I'm glad making fun of my pointless relationships can make you smile."

This time Abby let out a small huff of laughter. "Thanks…thanks for listening, Sully," Whispered Abby after a minute.

Sully was taken back by this. In all the years that he has known Abby Mills, never one has he ever heard her thank him without any anger or sarcasm to follow it. Never once have they ever sat down and discussed something that was bothering her without someone else present. He thought back to all the various different times during their friendship when he had lead Abby to groan out in frustration, or to even smack his arm. He thought of all the times he made Abby angry at him, and realized no matter how many times he pushed her button, he had never caused tears to spill from her eyes; Sully realized that he's never seen Abby cry until this day. He looked over at the tiny, brown haired girl, with eyes red and puffy, and realized he never wants to see that much pain on her face ever again. He carefully placed an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, nervous that this wasn't the smartest move to do right now. When Abby didn't object and moved closer to him, placing her head lightly on his shoulder, Sully wondered if he had taken the time to get to know Abby on this kind of level earlier, would things be different between them. Sully's always known how beautiful Abby was; even though he lived to drive her up a wall, he couldn't help but to always notice how pretty her smile was, or how bright her eyes could light up.

In some part of his mind, Sully's always known that Abby was different to him; that she wasn't just another girl. Deep down, Sully knew that Abby has always meant something more to him, and it wasn't until today that he finally let him admit those feelings to himself. Looking down at Abby's face, he took in all her beauty, and wondered what it would be like to taste her soft, pink lips, and suddenly was full of envy that Jimmy could do that all he wanted, and still ended up hurting her.

It was quiet between Sully and Abby, both lost in their own thoughts. Abby herself questioned why Sully, the one person who loved to push her, and push her ever since they were small children, was showing so much compassion for her. She wondered why Sully hid the kindness and potential to love someone behind the façade of endless flirting and immature jokes. She thought of how easy it was for her to open up to Sully, almost as easy as it was for her to open up to Henry, yet different than anything she's ever felt when she's around Henry, and wondered what it would be like if she could always do this.

For a passing moment, Abby wondered what it felt like to have his lips on hers; to have him open up and show how he can really be with her.

Abby looked up at Sully, who was starring down at her, and in that instant, she knew she was about to find out. Sully looked at her face for any objection, and when he saw none, he slowly brought his face down to hers. His lips on hers were soft, almost hesitant whether this is what he should be doing. Sully brought his hand up to grab a hold of her face gently, and deepened the kiss between them. Abby responded right away, almost as if she didn't know what she was doing in that moment. They pulled away from each other a minute later, both gasping for air.

They looked up into each other's eyes. Sully's eyes were full of lust to have Abby right there, and hints of something new for him: love. Love towards Abby, whether it was love towards a friend or something more, he did not know. Abby's eyes were full of confusion, as if she didn't remember what she just did, and feelings she didn't think she would ever feel towards Sully.

"Wow," breathed Sully, smiling a genuine smile at Abby.

Abby opened her mouth to respond, but stopped as a realization just hit her. Shock came across her face. "Oh God."

"Abby? Abbners, what is it?" asked Sully, now alarmed slightly.

"Oh God, oh God. What did I just do?"

"Abby, relax. What's wrong?"

Abby looked up at Sully. "Jimmy was right, I am capable of cheating."

"Abby, no-"

"I just did."

Abby jumped up to her feet, as Sully scrambled to get up with her. She went to take of running from Sully, but he grabbed her by her waist.

"Abby, wait! You and Jimmy are fighting; this doesn't mean-"

"Yes it does," said Abby in a loud whisper. "It means Jimmy was right!"

"Abby, will you stop and listen for a second!"

"No, I have to go." Abby started to struggle against Sully's hands, and Sully reluctantly let her go. Abby took off running down the path, ignoring Sully's calls for her to come back.

* * *

><p>Abby wasn't sure where she was heading; all she knew was that she had to get away from Sully. She weighed her options; she could tell Jimmy what happened, and face whatever the consequences were, so she could keep running, avoiding both men as long as possible.<p>

Abby choose the latter, not caring how childish that was being. She took off the in the direction of her house, knowing that her father would be at work, and her mother out with a friend for a few more hours. She was grateful that her parents would not expect her home until later on that night, and would be able to have the house to herself.

What Abby didn't plan on, however, was having Jimmy waiting on her doorstep when she came running up.

"Jimmy?" she said, too shocked to see him waiting at her house to remember what had just happened.

"Hey, there you are," he said hesitantly, not sure how mad Abby still was. He stood up, grabbing the bouquet of flowers that sat next to him on the porch.

"Jimmy," Abby whispered, feeling guilty once she remembered what had just perspired minutes before this.

"Wait, let me talk, okay?" said Jimmy, as he closed the space between them in a few strides, still keeping a foot of space between them just in case. "Look, Abby, I'm sorry. I never should have said any of that awful stuff to you earlier. I know you'd never cheat on me; I know you'd never intentionally hurt me like that. I was having a rough day after working for so long, and I know that's no excuse for taking it out on you. I just want you to know that I completely understand that you're not ready to go that far with me, and that's okay, because I love you, and I'd wait for you for as long as it takes. I know sometimes I say stupid things without thinking, and I get jealous over your friendship with Henry, when I know that he's just a friend to you. I know that all that matters is what you think of us, and not what your father or anybody else does. And I just want _you_ to know that I love you, and I always will, and I don't want you to give up on me and my stupid mouth just yet."

Jimmy took a deep breath after finishing his long speech. Abby starred at him in shock. She wasn't sure what she should say or how she should act. She wasn't sure now if telling Jimmy about the kiss was a good idea, or if not telling him was a bad. The only thing Abby Mills was sure of at that moment is that she loved Jimmy Mance with every bone in her body.

Abby smiled at Jimmy, tears once again forming in her eyes. Jimmy smiled back, taking this as a good sign, and grateful that Abby was willing to forgive him, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"Me too," she whispered back, suddenly regretting ever letting herself open up to Sully. She should have known her and Jimmy would have worked it out; they always do.

Jimmy pulled away from Abby, noticing how the tears in her eyes didn't seem to be tears of joy anymore. "Abby, what is it?"

How many times had Abby been asked that today? Unable to hold it in any longer, Abby spilled everything that had happened between her and Sully. She rushed to explain that it was the heat of the moment, and it meant nothing to her, and how awful she felt afterwards.

Jimmy stood in silence, taking in everything Abby said. One look at all the pain on her face told Jimmy how awful Abby felt. He stayed quiet for a minute longer, thinking of how to react, when something hit him.

"You broke up with me," he whispered to her, "so you technically didn't cheat on me."

"It doesn't change how I feel," she said. "I…I feel like I betrayed you, Jimmy; that I betrayed everything we have."

Jimmy shook his head, unable to handle seeing all the guilt Abby was placing on herself. "None of that matters to me. Sure, it hurts knowing someone else knows how it feels to kiss you, but if I hadn't overreacted, then you wouldn't have talked to Sully. Anything that happened between you and Sully…it doesn't matter to me. I know we can work past it, we always do, right? If you can just say yes to one thing, then nothing else will matter to me than you."

"What is it?" asked Abby nervously.

"Take me back?"

"Of course," whispered Abby, as Jimmy pulled her into a long kiss.

And Abby and Jimmy were back together just like that. But Jimmy couldn't help but to silently wonder how much that kiss meant to Abby; if it mean more than she was saying. Abby couldn't help but to feel a small pain in her gut, telling her that her and Jimmy weren't as strong as they were before, and that was all due to one person: Sully.

* * *

><p>Around two in the morning, Abby sighed, giving up on her attempt to get a good night of sleep. Her thoughts were running wild that night, and she knew they wouldn't slow down enough for her to sleep. Abby found herself wishing someone else was up with her so she wouldn't have to be alone with her thoughts, only to hear a faint vibrating noise coming from her phone sitting on the table next to her bed a moment later.<p>

She flipped it open, answering the call once she realized who it was. "Yes, Henry?"

"Abby? You're awake?

Abby sighed. "Sadly. I can't sleep. Why are you still up?"

"I actually just got home."

Abby looked at her clock. "Henry, it's past two. I know your parents, and I know your curfew is usually midnight."

Abby could almost sense Henry smirking on the other line. "What my parents don't know won't hurt them."

Abby smiled, shaking her head even though she knew Henry could see neither of these actions. "Shame on you, Henry. Staying out past curfew, not to party or anything, but to fish! Tsk, tsk!"

"I know, I know, I'm such a bad child!" Abby and Henry both laughed. "Hey, sorry for missing your calls earlier," said Henry a moment later, changing the subject. "I was out fishing all day and I left my phone at Trish's place. May I ask why you called three times in a row?"

Everything from earlier that day had come rushing back to Abby. "Oh…it's…that was nothing."

"Three missed calls is nothing, Abby. What's wrong? And, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know why I also have one from Jimmy, and why I just called Sully, only to have him tell me he's not home 'cause he needs time away from everybody?"

"What makes you think I'd know what's wrong with Sully?" asked Abby, changing the subject and hoping the panic she was feeling wasn't present in her voice.

"Because he told me to talk to you," stated Henry.

"Shoot," muttered Abby.

"Abby Mills, are we keeping secrets from our best friend?" asked Henry, pretending to be appalled.

"You just missed a lot today, Henry."

"Do you want to fill me in?" asked Henry, noticing the sadness in her voice for the first time.

Abby thought for a moment. She realized what she had to do. "Did Sully say where he was?"

"And here we go again changing the subject," mumbled Henry, sighing. "Yeah, down by the docks."

"Okay, good. I gotta go, Henry, I'll talk to you tomorrow…or later today actually."

"Hey, wait! Are you going to fill me in on what I'm missing?"

"Later, Henry, I promise. For now, I gotta go." Before Henry could ask her something else, Abby hung up the phone, and jumped out of bed. She quickly threw on the first sweatshirt she could find, not noticing or ignoring the fact that it was one of Jimmy's sweatshirts. She slid on her tennis shoes, and carefully opened her window. Before she could double think what she was about to do, Abby carefully climb out her window, and stepped onto the tree that was outside her window. Her mind thought back to all the different times that Jimmy had climb this tree to meet her in her room, and felt a small twinge of guilt in her stomach. She shook the feeling off, however, telling herself that she had to do this.

Abby quietly and quickly climb down the tree, landing with a THUMP on the grass. She picked herself up, and noticed for the first time she was still wearing a pair of pajama shorts as the cool air nipped at her legs. She ignored the weather, and instead took off jogging out of her yard.

Wandering quietly through the shadows so that nobody in her town would notice her being out this late and report back to her parents, Abby half walked, half jogged until she reached her destination: the docks.

As she approached the almost empty docks (with the exception of all the boats in the harbor), Abby noticed a figure sitting a couple of feet away from the docks, on a grassy plain, throwing what she assumed were rocks into the water.

Her stomach told her that this was the person she was looking for, and Abby quietly walked over to the figure. She slowed as she was edging closer to the person (Which Abby could now make out was a man), and stopped right behind him. The man had yet to notice her presence, so Abby took a deep breath before uttering her next word: "Sully."

Sully turned his head slightly to make sure that the body standing behind him matched the voice that said his name, before turning back to the water. Abby hesitated for a moment, before taking a seat next to him, just like he had done with her hours before.

"What are you doing?" asked Abby after a moment of an awkward silence.

"Throwing rocks into the water. What does it look like I'm doing?" said Sully, bitterness seeping through every word he said. Abby didn't reply, only sat next to him in perfect silence. Finally after a moment, Sully sighed, and dropped all the rocks in his hand onto the ground next to him. "What do you want, Abby?" his voice was softer now, but even Abby could still detect how tense the words seemed. Abby also noticed how he called her Abby, and not Abbners, a small thing that made her feel like someone kicked her in the gut.

"We need to talk," said Abby a few seconds later.

"Then talk," said Sully, picking the rocks back up and continuing to throw them.

Abby was quiet again for a moment, wondering how she should approach what had happened between them. "Look about earlier…"

"What about it?"

Abby stopped talking for she was at a lost of words. How could she approach this subject with him when he was still clearly upset at her for leaving? How could she tell him that she was back with Jimmy, and what had happened between them meant nothing?

Easy. She couldn't because she would be lying; what happened between them had meant something, something she couldn't deny as nothing.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, Sully spoke: "Let me guess: You found me after you talked to Henry, and you came all the way out here, risking getting caught sneaking out past your curfew, to tell me what had happened between us was a mistake; that it meant nothing to you, and that you regret it…that you're back with Jimmy. That sound about right?"

Angry passed threw Abby. "Forget it," she said, standing up. "Forget I ever came out here."

Sully wasn't done, though. He quickly got up with her, and reached out to grab her upper arm before she could take off running on him again.

"Let go of me," she said, her anger clearly visible.

"Why did you come out here, Abby? Hmm? If what I just said isn't true, then why did you come out here?"

"I don't know," whispered Abby.

"What was that?"

"_I don't know!_" yelled Abby, a lot louder this time. "I don't know why I came out here after you, okay? I just did! All I know is when Henry said you were out here, I came running without thinking, okay? And that is the truth!"

Sully let go of her arm, sure now that she wasn't going to run from him. "I know why you came out here," he said quietly.

"Why did I then, Chris? Please enlighten me," she said sarcastically. She watched as Sully winced at the name Chris; Abby has never been that angry with Sully that she's ever called him by his first name.

"Face it, you're out here because you know that kiss meant something between us; something you don't want to acknowledge because it means putting more complications between you and your perfect boyfriend."

"You don't know anything about my feelings nor my relationships," said Abby, glaring at Sully.

"Then why are you so mad then, huh, Abbners? You're not the kind of person who gets this worked up when she's so sure she's telling the truth!"

"What do you want from me, Sully?" Sully had let go of her wrist by now, knowing that Abby was too worked up to storm away from him. Abby crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes still sat in a glare fixed on Sully.

"The truth. Tell me right now that you didn't feel anything when I kissed you. Tell me that a tiny little spark didn't go off between us earlier. Tell me, right now that you're not doubting your relationship with Jimmy because of me, Abby. Tell me the thought of us is a mistake, and I'll let you go; I'll let us go."

Abby was silent. She knew she couldn't deny anything Sully just said, and after a moment, he knew that too. Instead of pointing that out to Abby, Sully took a small step towards Abby and gently took a hold of her face. He bent his head down and pressed his mouth against hers. This kiss was different from earlier; his moves were not hesitant and unsure, but rather full of determination, yet gentle as if to show Abby he never wanted to hurt her. Abby's moves were almost similar; her hands moved to his waist, and without thinking, she pulled him closer to her. Her hands moved up to the nape of his neck as his hands slid down to her waist. Sully deepened the kiss, almost as if he was craving the feeling of having Abby's lips on his.

A moment later the duo pulled away, both of their breathing unsteady. Sully gripped more firmly on Abby's waist, fearing she would take off running on him.

"What are we doing?" she asked, her voice barley above a whisper.

"I don't know…but I don't want to stop," said Sully after a moment. His voice still didn't sound steady.

"I'm with Jimmy." Sully wasn't sure if she was talking to him or rather out loud to herself.

"That doesn't matter. Things can change"

"I love him."

Sully was quiet for a moment. "But you feel something for me." His voice was barley a whisper, his words came out almost as a plea, as if he was begging for Abby to feel something for him.

Abby was quiet for a several minutes. She stared up into Sully's blue eyes and noticed all of the different emotions that passed through them. "We'll never work and you know it," she said finally as she bent her head down to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"Abby, no, don't say that. You don't know that." Sully's voice was pleading, as if he knew that what Abby said was true, but did not want to accept it. He reached out to grab her chin, but she moved her face away from his. "Abby…" he said, trailing off.

"You know I'm right," said Abby.

"We don't know that if we don't try."

Abby laughed a dark laugh. "I never thought I'd hear the day where you'd want to try and make a relationship work."

"Abbners…Abby, I'm serious. I-I want to try."

Abby smiled a sad smile as she reached up to touch Sully's cheek. "I'm a realist, Sully. This? Us? It'll never work."

"So what? You're going to just go be with Jimmy and pretend to be happy? That he's all you want." Sully's words were full of anger as he hoped that it covered the desperation and sadness his words carried.

"I don't know. Maybe I will stay with him, but not until I figure this out. But come on Sully, you can't tell me that you think we'll actually work, can you? You won't change over night from the person you've always been, and I can't expect you to. And I've been through so much with Jimmy that you can't expect me to just jump into something with you all because of these sudden feelings we have. We won't work, at least not right now, and you know it."

Sully was quiet; he couldn't dare bring himself to answer her, afraid that once he spoke, any chance of holding onto Abby would fade away. "What does that mean for us, then?" he said a moment later.

"I guess we try and be friends," said Abby.

"And if that doesn't work? If we both agree that we want more than that? What if I can show you I can change, and you realize that what you're feeling is more than a passing thing?"

Abby's next words were barley above a whisper: "I don't know."

"You seem to be saying that a lot tonight," noted Sully, a sad and dark smile creeping across his face.

Abby was quiet. She took Sully's hands into her own, and squeezed them before letting go a minute later. "I'm sorry," she whispered before turning from Sully.

This time Sully didn't try and stop Abby from walking away. What would be the point? There was nothing left to say. Sully could do nothing but sigh as he watched the only girl in his life that he's ever felt something for, walk away from him, back into the arms of another guy.

Abby walked slowly back to her house, silent tears falling from her eyes. Abby's never felt a pain like this; not even when her and Jimmy would get into a bad argument. She's never felt her chest ache with this much pain, and she silently swore to herself that she would never have to worry about this pain again if she didn't think of any feelings towards Sully.

* * *

><p>As time went on, Abby went back to Jimmy, and things seemed to turn to normal. To anybody else other than Abby and Sully, things never seemed to change at all; Jimmy and Abby were back into their normal routine of fighting once a week, and making up hours later, and Sully went back to trying to get with as many different women as he could. He and Abby went on being friends; it was almost as if that one night between Sully and Abby never happened. But to Abby and Sully, nothing would ever be the same. Every time Sully hit on a girl, he'd find himself comparing her to Abby, always coming out with the same results: that she was never as pretty as Abby, that she was never as smart as Abby, but she would have to do. Abby stayed with Jimmy because she knew that she loved him more than anything else. But sometimes, when Abby was alone, she couldn't help but to let her mind wander and let it wonder what it would be like if it was her and Sully instead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see what I said about the ending? I couldn't find the right words to end this! Anyways, love it or hate it? Let me know!<strong>


End file.
